From Heart
by star destruction
Summary: Could a devil fall in love with an angel? A forbidden love story that crosses borders.


The night was indeed dark. The moon was deep hidden in the shadows and it seemed that most of the stars had taken their day off. The lone figure in the terrace of that huge mansion seemed completely unaware of all this. His messy bluish locks were swept by the wind making them look saggier. Yet his olive green eyes looked incredibly amused and a light smile grazed his perfectly sculpted face. He took a Dunhill pack from his pocket and lit one. As the puff of smoke dissipated into thin air, he felt a bit relaxed.

Deep inside, he knew that he wasn't pure either in body or soul. But still, he could not hold his obsession for her. He was always hungry for her and none of his one-night stands could satiate that lust. What was so special about her? He mused with a smile. Is it her fragrance or her curvaceous body? Could it be her fiery attitude or her mental fortitude? Or could it be her scarlet locks which were a sharp contrast to his messy blue? Whatever might that be, nothing in the world tasted as delicious as her red lips.

He wore dark blue pants whose ends were slid into his boots and a turtle-neck white jacket, above which was worn a long navy blue overcoat. A small chain with a heart shaped pendant laced his neck. Slowly he lifted one of his hands and held that pendant with his fingers. It was her first gift to him for the remembrance of their everlasting love when he first tasted her purity.

She shone like an angel back then and he was none other than Satan reborn…. the dark existence that would engulf everything in its vicinity with its very breath and the perfect shadow that always co-existed with the light. It was unknown that what attracted them to each other. Was it him being dark or her being righteous? Was it him being a nihilist or her being an optimist? Was it him being despair or her being hope? He could not find an answer and hence left a deep breath with a white puff.

The cigarette was burning quickly like his mind and he realized that it was about to finish. He took it out from his mouth and extinguished it with his shoe-tip. He took out his mobile from his pocket and checked out for missed calls as it was in silent mode. There was a message in his voicemail from his Dad asking him to call back. He immediately dialed a number and after two rings, he heard a voice from the other side.

"Jellal, where were you? I was trying to get you for the past thirty minutes."

"Does it even matter? " He said coldly. "If it is about tomorrow's mission, then it is already taken care of. Resources and men are deployed into strategic positions," he continued after a pause, "I had already dispatched the mission details to you via Ultear. Did she not reach there?"

"Yeah! She is perfectly fine and is with me right now. You are indeed meticulous. I wish you all the success", Dad disconnected the call.

A terrorist like him had nothing but missions in life. Bombing, hijacking and killing were part of his daily routine ever since his childhood. He became an orphan after the military onslaught of his village looking for terrorists which was actually a part of Government's face-saving exercise after losing the vote of confidence in the Council. All the surviving kids were gathered and led into the terrorist camps where there were subjected to harsh training that his body and mind became that like steel. His extraordinary caliber made the terrorist boss adopt him as his son and successor.

It was during one of his missions that he met her. She was blind and hence was perfectly suited for his operation. He faked his love with her for the sake of his mission as she was the daughter of the security officer who was in charge of the area. She could go unchecked to that landmark which was a symbol of the pride of the government's achievements. So without her knowledge, he used her for his mission of destroying that landmark as a warning to the Government for slaughtering his brethren which indeed killed a large number of people in the area. He only spent a week with her. But that week was more memorable than the twenty years of his life and in the end developed actual feelings for her.

He had given his clothes to a man of similar built before the explosion. The deformed face and tattered clothes of that unlucky fellow made everyone in that area think that it was him that was dead. Never did they even think in their wildest dreams that he was the actual mastermind of the operation and is really alive.

He saw her heart-broken face that one time. She did not cry like other women. She just held that body with her hands and just asked one word, "why?" She bit her lip and then like an emotionless doll got up and went back to her room and never opened the door for hours. He had taken the disguise of a motorcyclist and had a helmet worn. So no one recognized him.

But when he alighted her doorsteps, he felt something burning heavily deep in his heart. He was always taught from his childhood in the camp to never subjugate to feelings as they make you weak. But why did she make his heart beat so fast? Why is he not able to forget her when it is clear that they cannot be one? It had been six years ever since. But still, she invades his dreams with a smile.

"Erza…..", he whispered like a divine mantra.

The school bus was making way through the alley. Children were singing and playing inside. Some were talking aloud. Suddenly the bus halted as the driver had pulled the breaks hard.

"What is the matter?" the conductor asked rushing to driver's cabin.

The driver pointed his finger to the road. There was a huge tanker lorry blocking the road. Even after repeated horns, it did not move. So the driver jumped out from his seat to the road and went to the lorry. Then the conductor just saw him falling down holding his head with both of his arms. He rushed out of the bus to the driver but was shot on his neck.

Then five armed men who had worn masks approached the bus and started it to their destination. One of them went to where the children sat and roared, "none of you dare to move from your place. Else we will shoot you."

Children were shocked and sat breathless scared even to cry.

Jellal sat patiently in his chamber. Why are they so late? Isn't it a child's play to hijack a school bus? These new recruits definitely lacked training.

Suddenly a man with reddish brown hair and tanned skin came in. He said in a polite tone, "mission successful."

"Azuma, did you get anything suspicious?"

"No, nothing special other than a mobile that we got from a kid's bag." Azuma replied and handed over that to his leader and left the room.

Jellal switched on the set and was awe-struck. The desktop image on the set was none other than his Erza with a five year old.

His face became entirely white and he said in a trembling voice, "does this mean that the child could be mine?"


End file.
